This invention particularly relates to a novel element and process for injecting gasses, gas mixtures, gas-liquid mixtures, gas-solid mixtures, liquid mixtures or liquid-solid mixtures into streams of air, gas, gas mixtures, gas-liquid mixtures, liquid mixtures, liquid-solid mixtures or gas-solid mixtures emanating from furnaces, flue ducts and exhaust ducts in order to remove or minimize gaseous and solid pollutants from within these waste streams. Even more particularly this invention relates to such an element and process that accomplishes such removal or minimization of pollutants using techniques that have fewer moving parts and injects reagents in a more effective and efficient manner. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an element and process for removal of pollutants from furnaces and the like in a more cost-effective manner than the prior art. This invention also relates to a device that can also be used to remove pollutants from liquid streams.